With the advent of antibody-based technologies, development of new antibody-based therapeutics for the treatment of cancer has attracted tremendous interest over the last decade. Indeed, a variety of formats (e.g., chimeric, humanized, human, radiolabeled, drug-conjugated, multi-specific, etc.) continue to be developed and some have demonstrated significant promise in cancer treatment. A 2015 list, reported that nearly two dozen therapeutic antibody agents had received marketing approval or were in review in the United States or Europe for various cancer indications (see Janice M. Reichert, PhD, Reichert Biotechnology Consulting LLC, May 26, 2015). Still, development of particularly effective antibody agents remains a challenge.